


Hide

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva), pastelpacis (pastelxzavva)



Series: little musicians [11]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Angst, M/M, Ryan is sad but he doesnt wanna bother Dal, Texting, ddlb, i messed with some stuff too, new formatting, oof, sooo, thats about it, yeah - Freeform, yippie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: Ryan wants his daddy,but he can't make his daddy worry, either.He's gotta be perfect and happy.'Cause that's how he's always been.





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madwamoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwamoose/gifts), [georgeross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgeross/gifts).



> oops, it's sad. sorry.  
> (also, im kinda venting but dont mind that.)

_ Daddy? _

 

Ryan whimpered softly, deep in littlespace and feeling scared.

And alone, which made him even more scared. 

Which in turn made him want his daddy.

  
  


_ Not now, sweetheart. _

_ Daddy can’t talk.  _

_ Sorry, babyboy. _

 

Came the response, and Ryan’s heart shattered into little, itty bitty pieces.

Of course his daddy didn’t want him, he was clingy and annoying.

Who would want him, anyway?

 

_ ‘Kay. _

 

He sent back, and curled up in his bed with his stuffie, letting tears rise to his eyes.

He sniffled pretty soon, and one blink later his breaths became choppy.

Tears dripped down his face, tiring him out after a while.

So he drifted off to sleep, dreamless. 

 

_ Okay, I can talk now.  _

_ How’s my baby? _

 

_ Bad, _ Ryan wanted to reply.  _ So bad. I want my daddy. _

But he didn’t reply with that.

Not at all. 

 

_ Good! _

_ Jus wanted to know when you were comin home _

_ Miss you :( _

 

Ryan lied, maybe a little too easily for someone so honest.

But it didn’t matter, so long his daddy didn’t leave him.

His daddy was all he had left anymore.

 

_ Aww, I miss you too, kitten. _

_ I’ll be home pretty soon.  _

_ Just a day or two left and I’ll be there.  _

 

“Just” a day or two felt like forever already, and Ryan sniffled. 

Oh boy, the tears were back and this time…?

Ryan didn’t really want to stop them. 

 

_ Oh, okay!! _

_ See you soon…? _

_ I’m tired an m gonna go’ta bed _

 

_ Pwease buy it. _ Ryan mentally begged, fingers trembling with his nerves.

_ Pwease, pwease buy it. I don’ wanna worry ‘ou. _

 

_ Good idea. _

_ It’s late over there, isn’t it? _

_ Goodnight, baby boy, _

_ Sleep tight, make sure you brush your teeth. _

_ And have a stuffie, of course. _

_ So you’re protected from scary things. _

  
  


Ryan cheered a little, then sobbed and buried his face in the pillow he was hugging. 

He wanted to be held and he didn’t want a stuffie to protect him. 

He wanted his daddy, just his daddy. 

But he couldn’t have him.

‘Cause he hid away.

Behind the screen.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> oops  
> hope y'all liked it, might have a joshler one coming up soon!


End file.
